Friends With Benefits
by Reese-36
Summary: Harry and Hermione were meant to be together. They just didn't know it yet. (Rating M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Friends with Benefits

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione had just stepped out of the fireplace in a blaze of green flames when she was enveloped in a very enthusiastic bear hug and twirled around.

"Harry… need to breathe," she gasped out once she realized who the pair of strong arms she was currently being squeezed in belonged to.

She heard him chuckle softly and felt him squeeze her one more time for good measure before he let go of her.

Harry's brilliant emerald eyes were all lit up as he said, "Merlin, I've missed you!"

Hermione laughed as she unbuttoned her coat, "I thought you said you felt relieved to take a break from my nagging."

Harry pinched her nose, "I was joking. Also, you said you'd only be gone for a couple of months, but it's been two years!"

Hermione shrugged, "Well, I missed my parents. Also, it was hard to leave them right away when I'd just found them again."

Harry smiled softly at her giving her another hug, sensing the sudden somberness in her voice. "It's good to have you back, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione was looking at the view outside the sitting room window when Harry's voice shattered through her musings.

"I'm sorry, Harry. What were you saying?"

Harry looked at her, an amused smile on his face, "I've been asking you the same thing three times now. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Sorry, I suppose I'm just a little tired. It's been a long trip, you know."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So how was Australia?"

"It was good. Mum and Dad are in a really nice neighborhood. Plus, I saw a research institute there that I managed to intern in. It was fascinating," Hermione replied. She had gone to Australia to look for her parents. She still felt guilty about leaving them again, but she knew that this was where she belonged. "But it's good to be home."

They were silent as they drank their tea. Hermione looked around the room. The whole of interior of Grimmauld Place was different now. It was like a layer of dirt was stripped away and now everything was brighter. It helped that all the old house fixtures were gone, and for some reason, Harry had painted all the walls white.

"Everything looks so different," she mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked her, putting down his cup on the coffee table.

"The whole house looks different now."

Harry shrugged, "The house was so gloomy with the dark wood and the old furniture."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "But why paint the walls white?"

"Oh that," Harry laughed. "I stripped everything down and planned on painting the walls but then never got around to doing it. Mrs. Weasley wanted to help me with it, but between the books just full of color swatches and the ridiculous names of paint colors – well, can you really blame me for losing patience with it all and just painted everything white?"

Hermione laughed, familiar with the Weasley monarch. She always had the best intentions but her… enthusiasm tended to overwhelm others.

She and Harry talked for a half hour more before her travel-weary body betrayed her and she wasn't able to stifle a yawn from escaping.

"Come on," Harry said as he stood up from the couch. "Let's get you settled in properly. We can talk more later."

He bent down to pick up her luggage and he led the way to the staircase.

Harry paused at the bottom of the staircase when he sensed Hermione stop and watched as she looked over the pictures on the table in the hallway. Hermione looked over at him, and Harry noticed that she was holding up a small picture of Harry and Ginny from two years ago.

"I didn't know I still had that," Harry replied, walking over to her and taking the picture frame. He glanced once at it and opened the table's drawer and threw the picture inside.

"Harry –"

Harry held up a hand to interrupt her, "I don't want to talk about it, Hermione. That's ancient history."

Hermione didn't really think that two years could be considered as ancient history, but she chose not to let the words run away from her. So instead, she followed him as he led her to the second floor bedroom she had stayed in before.

After telling her to get some rest and promising to wake her up in time for dinner, Harry made his way back then went back to the drawer and pulled out the picture of himself and Ginny. He walked towards the kitchen and threw the picture, along with its frame face-down in the trash compactor.

He heaved a sigh and ran his hands across his face before opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. Ron had wondered more than once at Harry's insistence of having Muggle electronics around his house, but it was part of who he was. He was half-Muggle. Plus, he liked watching television and his drinks ice-cold.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and seeing that he still had a few hours to kill, decided to make some progress on the reports he brought home from home.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Friends with Benefits

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione came down the stairs slowly, still feeling a little groggy from her nap despite having already taken a shower. She found Harry in the living room drinking tea and watching television.

"Anything good on?" she asked by way of greeting.

Harry grinned at her and patted the seat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hermione snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

This was something that Hermione missed while she was away. Harry had always been such a source of comfort for her, and most of the time he didn't even need to do anything. Just being in his presence made her feel safe.

"So who will be coming over for dinner?" she asked, grabbing Harry's teacup and taking a sip.

"Just the usual… Ron and Luna… and Teddy will be spending the weekend with me. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all. I've missed Teddy. How has he been?"

Harry laughed, "Well, let's just say that he is definitely the son of a Marauder."

"Getting into that much trouble, huh?"

"You have no idea. That's why I've told Andromeda to let him spend the weekends here; at least she could get some peace a couple of days every week."

Hermione grinned at her best friend. Harry had fallen in love with that boy ever since he held the little tyke when Andromeda visited Harry a few weeks after the war. Judging from how he was around Teddy, Hermione just knew that Harry would be a wonderful father someday. It wasn't a trait that was easily found among men nowadays; that she knew for a fact.

Ron was similar to Harry when it comes to children, but she and Ron had never been compatible. Aside from the teenage attraction, they had nothing else in common. They both decided to end it when it became clear that their relationship was just spiraling to its doom. It had been insanely awkward, but as time went by, they fell back into their old friendship again. Now, Ron was married to Luna who was currently pregnant with their first child.

It was something Hermione never expected, she always thought that among the three of them, Harry would be the first one to settle down and start a family. But then, she supposed, the three of them weren't exactly living the lives they expected.

The fireplace suddenly glowed green, and one by one, their guests came in through the fireplace.

"Dad!" Teddy Lupin exclaimed, running towards Harry and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

_Dad?_ Hermione mouthed to Harry who shook his head with a smile and mouthed back, _I'll tell you later._

"Aunt Hermione!" Teddy exclaimed again once he noticed her. He ran over to her and leapt into her waiting arms as she crouched to his height.

"Hi Teddy! How have you been? Did you miss me?"

Teddy nodded vigorously, "I did! So much!"

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheeks before giving Ron and Luna a hug in greeting.

"It's so good to see you again, Hermione. You've been away for so long," Luna said in her whimsical voice.

"It's good to see you too, Luna. I've missed everyone," Hermione replied. She then placed a hand on Luna's growing belly. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"We want to be surprised," Ron said putting an arm around his wife.

Luna patted her husband's cheek, "The gender doesn't matter so much as long as the baby's healthy."

Teddy plonked himself on the couch and commandeered the remote control as the adults proceeded to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Hermione found her thoughts drifting during the course of their meal. Now that she was back in London, she couldn't suppress the anxiety that was absent when she was in another country.

The evil of Lord Voldemort never reached that far beyond England, so she had enjoyed anonymity while she was away. But now that she was back, she had to adjust again. Here, there were things expected of her, things associated with her; a persona that is mostly weaved due to public speculation and so far from who she really was. Over the years, the expectations that were placed on her shoulders have piled up so much that it was weighing her down.

"So, Hermione, what are your plans now that you're back?"

Luna's question, jostled her out of her musings and she saw all eyes were trained on her when she looked up from her plate.

"Oh, um… I think I'm going to take a couple of weeks to just reacquaint myself with everything here again. Then perhaps start looking for a job," she answered as she fiddled with the stem of her wine glass. "After that I'll start looking around for a flat or something."

"You know you can just stay here, Hermione," Harry said, a frown on his face. "The house has a lot of room."

"I don't want to impose, Harry."

Harry looked at her in bemusement, "I hardly think it would count as an imposition, Hermione. You're my best friend."

"Yeah, 'Mione. It's not a friendly market out there for people looking for a place. A pal of mine from the Department of Muggle Artifacts is having a hell of a time finding a place to move in to."

Teddy giggled and whispered to Harry, "Uncle Ron said 'hell'."

Luna glared at her husband, "Ronald, language please."

"Hell isn't a swear word, it's a place Muggles believe evil people go to when then die," Ron grinned sheepishly at his wife.

Harry chuckled as Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes.

"But seriously, Hermione. You can stay here as long as you like," Harry repeated his offer.

Hermione looked at her raven-haired best friend and gave him a lopsided smile. She never could refuse him when he implored to her with those emerald eyes of his.

"Alright. But only until I find a job and a place to live," she finally conceded.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the kitchen island with a mug of warm milk when Hermione came down in her pajamas.

Before Hermione could say anything, Teddy's footfalls were heard coming down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to bed now," he said as he walked up to his godfather, giving him a hug. "We're still going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, right?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, Ted. Just as I promised."

Teddy let out a, "Yes!" with an accompanying fist pump before running back up the stairs yelling as he went, "G'night Dad! G'night Aunt Hermione!"

"Don't run up the stairs!" Harry yelled back, nodding in satisfaction when the boy's footfalls became softer in response to his guardian's warning.

"So he's started calling you Dad, huh?"

Harry grinned sheepishly at her, "Yeah. About a year ago. He had started asking questions about Tonks and Remus… eventually he asked if he could call me Dad since he didn't have one. I couldn't really say no to the kid."

Hermione perched herself on one of the stools on the kitchen island, her chin resting on her hand, "I think it's adorable. Anyway you are acting as his father figure, so it all works out."

Harry shrugged, "Well, I didn't really mind. I love the kid to bits."

He blushed when he saw his best friend staring at him with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

"Nothing," she replied, an impish smile on her face. "You're just really cute when you talk about things like this."

Harry couldn't think of a reply to that, so he quietly took a drink from his mug. He glanced at Hermione, but quickly averted his glance a blush crawling up his cheeks. She was still looking at him with that smile on her face, her now crossed arms resting on the counter, her chest resting on her arms giving him a view of her cleavage thanks to her thin, cotton tank top.

He had always found Hermione pretty, but this was the first time that he was actually afforded the opportunity to see her as a grown woman. A beautiful, sophisticated woman with a figure he wanted to explore with his hands. He shook his hand to try and get rid of the inappropriate thoughts. Merlin, was he going insane?

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Harry," her soft voice, drawing his glance towards her again.

"Stop thanking me for that, will you? Did you think that I would stop taking care of you?"

She smiled at him and hopped off the stool to stand in front of him, "You are a sweet man, Harry Potter."

He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her face in the crook of his neck, "I try."

"Can I come with you and Teddy tomorrow to Diagon Alley? I need to buy some things."

"Sure."

"Alright. Thanks, Harry," she looked up at him, their bodies still in close contact.

His eyes widened a little when Hermione brushed her thumb across the top of his mouth, "Milk moustache."

Harry gulped and in a subtle move, held her a little farther away from him and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "You should go to bed; you still look tired."

"Good idea," Hermione replied stifling a yawn. "Good night, Harry."

"Sweet dreams, 'Mione," he called after her retreating form.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when he heard the distant sound of her bedroom door closing. He groaned as he ran a hand through his already messy hair and closed his eyes. He needed a moment to regain his bearings and to make the highly inappropriate thoughts regarding his best friend disappear from his head. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he walked up the stairs to take a cold shower before bed, thanking his lucky stars that he was wearing jeans, not his cotton blend pajamas, making his 'little problem' less obvious to the naked eye.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Friends with Benefits

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione swept her hair to the side, enjoying one of the rarer warm days as she walked down Diagon Alley. She had been back for almost a week now, and she was already getting a bit of cabin fever. She was restless the moment she was left alone in the house, yet at the same time was still undecided about starting a current career path.

Hermione stopped outside the window of a small art shop she had never seen before. Intrigued, she took a step inside. The small bell on top of the door tinkled as she opened the door.

"Good day, how may I help you?"

Hermione looked at the slight wizard who suddenly appeared, "Oh, yes. May I take a look at some oil-based paints and some brushes?"

The shop attendant nodded in acquiescence, "Of course, Miss Granger."

Hermione inwardly grimaced at once again being recognized as the attendant led the way to the inside of the store. After all this years, their public image still held a novelty to the wizarding public, but Hermione just wished that she could go back to blending in the background.

She chose a set of paints and some horse-tail brushes. She had been looking around for a thank you gift for Harry and seeing all the paint gave her an idea. She looked at her watch and noted that she had enough time before Harry came home from the Ministry.

It's only been a week, but the house she shared with Harry felt like home to her. She smiled to herself before she Apparated, looking forward to a long shower when she got home.

* * *

Harry hung his cloak on the coat rack the moment he entered the foyer. His brows furrowed, it was unusually quiet. He had gotten used to coming home with the noise of the TV echoing from the living room, letting him know that where Hermione was.

Harry walked into the living room, finding it empty. Hermione's books were stacked on one of the end tables, but the woman herself was nowhere to be seen. He loosened his tie as he walked through the rest of the first floor, checking the study, the kitchen and the backyard. Aside from the bowl of salad and the platter of chicken on the kitchen counter, his best friend was nowhere to be seen.

Harry started moving up the stairs, taking off his tie as he went; he hated wearing the thing, but it was part of the department's dress code. Why Aurors needed to wear ties was a concept he couldn't quite understand, but it was something he could easily put up with. He peeked into Hermione's bedroom; she wasn't there either.

The mystery of her whereabouts made him a little uneasy, so he started calling for her.

"I'm in the library," came her muffled voice in answer to his call.

Harry laughed softly to himself. He should have known better, books were always her sanctuary and he had felt a certain satisfaction that he made the right decision to not touch the library during his "white paint spree". The Blacks had left behind a big collection, so after some weeding out of Dark Arts material, he had the library restored. It was a magnificent room with dark green silk wall coverings, plush carpeted floors and dark teak furniture. Hermione had fallen in love with it; her only complaint about it had been that it was on the third floor.

"I didn't know that you paint." he asked in way of greeting. She turned to look back at him making the easel in front of her visible. Harry noticed that she had a lot of things scattered about her; a drip cloth, a small table with a bowl of water, paints, pencils and charcoal.

Hermione shrugged, "I used to. It was something my mom and I did together. She was a good artist, but being the practical woman that she was, decided to pursue dentistry instead of going to art school."

Harry looked at the partial picture on her canvas. It was a garden view from an open window; it was mostly incomplete, but it radiated with a mixture of warmth and melancholy. Hermione noticed him studying it.

"It's the view from outside the villa my parents and I stayed at when we went to France. It was really lovely there; I'm thinking I would like to go again one of these days. My parents would probably like to visit again."

If it was possible for someone else's pain to break your heart, then Harry's was shattering. The guilt of removing her parents' memories was something that still ate away at her, Harry knew, but he couldn't for the life of him know what to say to make her feel better. No matter how many times he had reassured her that her parents wouldn't begrudge her of her desire to protect them, Hermione had told him that what she did had caused a rift to form between her and her family.

Harry never knew a life where he had parents, so he could never claim to understand what her relationship with her parents was like. Also, the fact that Hermione had done what she had because of him was a weight of guilt on his shoulders.

So, silently, he walked toward her, putting an arm around her shoulders in comfort. He knew words would never offer her the comfort that she needed, so he didn't bother with them. Hermione had always been the strong one in their group; always the calm one, the logical one, the one always in control, the one who always knew exactly what to say. Harry hoped at least, that even when he didn't know what to say, his presence would let her know that he was there for her when she needed someone else to be strong for her.

Hermione sighed, leaning against him, "Will things be ok, you think?"

"They're your parents, Hermione. They will always love you."

"I know. But it's still hard knowing that things wouldn't be the same as they once were," she mumbled quietly.

Harry pulled her closer to his side, hoping she would understand his feelings although he didn't know what to say. The quick squeeze of her arm around his waist gave him hope that she understood.

"So, do you like it?" she asked suddenly gesturing towards the canvas.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He knew she didn't like talking about her parents; she avoided it every time it was likely it would come up, but he was also convinced she needed to get it out of her system so she could start to forgive herself. He wouldn't push her though; he knew if he pushed her, she would put up walls around her and he would never be able to reach her again. He had just gotten his best friend back.

So he went along with the atmosphere she wanted to cultivate and answered her, "I think it's going to be really beautiful."

She smiled at him, "I was thinking you could hang it above that table you have in hallway."

"You're giving it to me?"

Hermione nodded, "It's my way of saying thank you to you. Also I thought it would make the halls a little less bare. But you can hang it somewhere else instead. Or you can not hang it all –"

Harry interrupted her with a chuckle, "Didn't I already say that it's beautiful? You can hang it wherever you want. My house is your house."

Hermione gave him a big smile and he left her to resume her painting as he made his way to his bedroom to change. He paused by the library's doorway to glance back at his friend.

It didn't really surprise him when Hermione and Ron broke up; he never saw anything between them that suggested that they could start a life together. They had different goals and different beliefs; but he supported them still because they were his friends. What surprised him was Ron's easy acceptance of it, and how Hermione – one of the bravest people he knew – was too scared to confront her feelings.

No matter what, he knew that he would do anything for Hermione. He'd give her the time and the space she needed, knowing she would come to him when she was ready to talk to someone about it.

Nonetheless, it was good to have her back.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Friends with Benefits

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione looked up from her perusal of the Daily Prophet when Harry appeared in the kitchen doorway. Her eyes widened in mild surprise as she noticed Harry's partially bare chest as he yawned and scratched his head; he was still in his pajamas and his robe was untied; he apparently slept without a shirt on. Playing Quidditch for Gryffindor and Auror training had molded Harry's physique into an athletic and well sculpted one. A blush crept up her cheeks as she realized she was checking out her best friend, so with a rustle she raised the newspaper to cover the image of Harry from her eyes.

"G'morning," Harry mumbled sleepily, still stifling a yawn as he walked toward the cupboard for a cup and for the coffee pot.

"Good morning. You're up early for a weekend," Hermione pointed out. Last weekend, Teddy spent almost fifteen minutes waking up his godfather, much to Hermione's amusement.

Harry shrugged as he stood opposite her on the kitchen counter. He dropped two sugar cubes in his coffee before taking a sip. "I couldn't go back to sleep."

Hermione nodded, folding up the Prophet and placing it back down on the counter. Harry's robe was still open, revealing his chest – Merlin, when did he get those pecs? Hermione forced herself to look away, choosing to look at Harry's face instead.

"So what are your plans today?"

Hermione blinked, "What?"

Harry had a knowing smirk on his face making her cheeks burn. He noticed that way she was staring at him, but in true Harry fashion – he didn't mention it, much to Hermione's relief. How long has it been since she's been alone with a man?

"Do you have any plans today?" Harry repeated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

He shrugged, "Just asking. If you had had plans on going out, I thought I would offer to accompany you."

_Always the thoughtful one, _Hermione thought as she smiled at her raven-haired friend. Harry always took care of her, even during the times when he had every right to fall apart himself. Harry was her rock; he kept her sane.

"Well, the only thing I have planned is to laze around the house all day."

Harry chuckled, "Sounds very… restful."

"It does, doesn't it? You can keep me company if you'd like," she replied. She winced inwardly at her flirtatious tone.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Harry groaned as he straightened his posture, leaning forward and reaching for the bottle of beer that he placed on the floor. Hermione was seated beside him on the couch fiddling with the remote control.

True to her plan, he and Hermione had lazed about the house all day and had ended up watching movies for hours after the sun had set. Take out containers and quite a few beer bottles littered the coffee table as they had chosen to order out instead of cooking dinner.

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and noted that it was already late. The day seemed to have passed very quickly, and he felt unusually content despite the fact that he did nothing all day.

"Do you want another beer, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Hermione as she stood in front of him; the empty take out containers stacked one on top of the other in her hands.

Harry started to get up, "Let me do that –"

"It's fine, Harry. I got it," Hermione said leaving the room before he could get up from the couch.

"Do you want another beer?" she called out from the hallway.

"Sure," he called back to her leaning back on the couch cushions.

He was channel surfing when she came back, holding out a bottle of beer towards him.

"Thanks."

She sat beside him again, and they were silent as Harry continued scanning the channels for something else to watch. The next channel that popped up on the screen featured a couple making out quite aggressively on the hood of a car parked in the middle of nowhere.

"Merlin, I miss sex."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized he said that out loud. When he glanced at Hermione, she was staring at him, his surprise mirrored on her face. They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud," Harry said the moment he managed to catch his breath.

Hermione giggled, wiping tears from her eyes. "I think you've had too much beer, Harry."

Harry was still laughing softly when he saw Hermione looking at him contemplatively. "What?"

"You can't be that hard up."

Harry shrugged, taking another swig of beer, "I've been too busy. Plus, most of the women who've shown interest are in it more for the attention than anything else. They're looking for their fifteen minutes of fame while I would rather blend in the background. I'm tired of seeing my name in the papers."

Hermione nodded; he knew she understood. She received the same kind of treatment most of the time.

"Is that what happened with Ginny?" she asked softly.

Harry froze; his hand still in the air as he was about to take another drink. His gaze slipped to his friend who was looking at him, waiting for a response of some kind. He sighed in resignation. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later.

"I guess so. She wanted an exciting life… she wanted to travel, be seen. On the other hand, I just want to stay in one place… put up roots, you know? She didn't understand."

He felt her move closer to him and her arms gently wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall on her shoulder. It still hurt to talk about his relationship with Ginny; he had thought at one time that she was the one, but the pain in his chest was just a dull ache now as he let himself sink into the comfort that was Hermione.

Hermione played with Harry's hair as he laid his head on the crook of her shoulder. She felt guilty for putting her friend into this mood, but she had wanted to know what happened. Harry never spoke about his feelings, and she had been worried that one day he wouldn't be able to take it anymore and he'd just explode.

"Sorry I brought it up," she whispered to him.

She felt him shake his head as his arms came around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Finally saying it out loud feels good actually," he mumbled against her hair. His breath tickled her neck, and it sent pleasant tingles down her spine.

Harry straightened up suddenly, cupping her face in his hands and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you, Hermione."

She met his gaze as he rested his forehead against hers. Those eyes again. She had always held a fascination for those emerald eyes. She observed that they became heavy lidded and she froze in shock as she felt his lips brush softly against hers.

It was a gentle meeting of their lips, but it took her breath away. His lips hovered millimeters away from hers, her face still in his hands, Harry's warm breath fanning her face. He was still, as if waiting for her to make the next move – it was just like Harry – he was always patient with her; he never demanded.

At the back of her mind, Hermione's inner voice told her to pull away, but something fundamental inside her pushed her forward.

She heard him let out a sigh of satisfaction as she closed the gap between their lips. Harry's kiss was gentle and comforting but belied something more. He let out a shaky breath as she ran a hand down his chest. Hermione felt giddy with the power she had over him at the moment, and her curiosity egged her on in her quest to find out what Harry was like when he let himself lose a little control.

When Hermione ran her tongue across his lower lip, Harry groaned into her mouth, pulling her closer to his body. His gentle kiss turned into an invasion of her mouth as his tongue danced against hers, his lips becoming more insistent. She moaned softly as he nibbled on her lower lip and moved her so that she was now straddling his hips.

So this was what Harry was like when he let go of his control. And Merlin, he kissed like he was the one who invented the act. Hermione knew that something about this was so wrong, but kissing Harry made butterflies of excitement frolic in her belly, and they way he lavished his whole attention on her made her feel like she was the only woman in the world for him. It was glorious.

Hermione allowed herself to get lost in the moment, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and meeting every demand of his lips with her own. Harry buried his hand in her hair, his other hand on the small of her back, pushing her flush against him. She let out a gasp of surprise when she felt his cool hand make contact with the bare skin of her back as he slid his hand under her shirt.

"Hermione…"

Still in a bit of a daze, she met his gaze as he whispered her name. His eyes were glazed over with what she recognized as desire, and a warm feeling pooled in her belly. She never had a man look at her quite like that. Harry's gaze dropped to her mouth and he was about to pull her face down for another kiss when they heard the distinct sound of the door being unlocked.

They froze, neither of them breathing, and when a familiar voice echoed across the foyer, they immediately jumped apart.

"Harry?"

Hermione noted the look of shock on Harry's face as he turned towards the voice and addressed the person who stood in the doorway to the living room.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Friends with Benefit

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ginny Weasley had the worst timing in the world. Harry cast a quick glance at Hermione who had visibly paled and was standing a few feet away from him, wringing her hands. Harry thanked the heavens that the hem of his shirt was long enough to cover the… hard situation he was in.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded again from the redhead who was staring alternately between himself and his best friend, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"I just got back from Ireland and I thought I would stop by. I still have the key you gave me," Ginny replied, setting down an overnight bag at her feet. "Why is Hermione here?"

"She lives here," Harry said sharply, a warning in his tone.

"Just until I find a place of my own," Hermione supplied. "I just got back last week."

"You can't stay at a hotel while you do that?" Ginny asked cattily, directing her question at the brunette.

"Alright, that's enough," Harry almost growled, taking his ex-girlfriend by the elbow and pulling her toward the kitchen.

He ignored the redhead's protests as he pulled her and pushed her bodily inside the kitchen.

"What the hell, Harry!" she cried out, rubbing her elbow the moment he let go of her.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" he asked for the third time, rounding up on her the moment he was sure that they had a certain level of privacy.

"I already told you. I just got back from Ireland and I wanted to see you. Is that so wrong?"

"It's eleven in the evening."

"I have a key!"

Harry ran his hands across his face and took a deep breath, trying to rein in his temper. This was one of the things that he and Ginny had always argued about when they were together; her bulldozing ways. Ginny never took his feelings into consideration as long as she got what she wanted.

He let out a sigh of exasperation, "Ginny, you can't just barge back in here any time you feel like it."

"Why? So I won't find out that you're shacking up with Hermione?" she accused him, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm not shacking up with Hermione. And as far as I know, I don't owe you an explanation for anything that I do, Ginny. Not anymore."

Ginny snorted, "Of course. Because the moment we broke up you ran right back into Hermione's arms."

Harry looked incredulously at her, "Why are you dragging Hermione into this? She had nothing to do with what happened to us."

"That's what you say, but she has always been between us, Harry."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hermione was always the most important person for you, not me. You didn't even try to fight for what we had because it presented you with the opportunity to crawl back to her," Ginny spat out viciously.

"I didn't fight for what we had because there was nothing left to fight for, Ginny. You basically told me that your career and whatever else you wanted would always take precedence in your life. My opinion never mattered in the decisions that you made. You never cared about what I felt as long as you got what you wanted."

"Because all you wanted to do was stay here! I want something more in my life, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "That's why things are better off the way they are now, Gin. We both want different things."

She was silent for a while, her expression a mix of shock and exhaustion. In the back of his mind, Harry knew that Ginny had always thought he would wait for her; that this was just a break for both of them. Molly often dropped not-so-subtle hints that her daughter thought this way, and that she was still looking forward to the day that Harry would join their family. But for Harry things have come to an end.

Ginny took a step closer to Harry, resting a hand on his arm, "I'm not going to be like this forever, you know. A few years from now we might want the same things."

"My life has been on hold for more than a decade, Ginny… I've been living most of my life preparing for the end. It may seem selfish but now that I have the chance at an actual future, I want to start living it. I can't wait for you. And you shouldn't wait for me either."

"And I guess I don't have any part in that future, huh?" Ginny whispered tiredly, almost as if she expected that things would turn out this way and she was resigned to it.

Harry was silent. He would prefer that he and Ginny stayed friends; the Weasleys were family to him, after all, but he didn't really see that happening in the near future.

"I guess I'll leave then."

Harry sighed, his kind streak getting the better of him. "It's late, Gin. You can stay here tonight."

Ginny smiled ruefully at him, "It's ok, Harry. I can just Apparate to the Burrow, it's not a big deal."

Harry nodded, no longer having any energy to argue further with her. Ginny slid a brass key towards him before squeezing his arm and leaving the kitchen. Harry stayed where he was until he heard his front door click shut.

He walked back to the living room, but discovered that Hermione was no longer there. He sighed in resignation. A few minutes ago, he had been locked in a glorious embrace with Hermione, more turned on than he had ever been. Now he was just irritated and horribly unsatisfied.

Ginny Weasley really had the worst timing in the world.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Friends with Benefits

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews.

Also just to answer some questions posed to me in the reviews.

Did Ginny give back her copy of the house key to Harry? Yes. _"Ginny slid a brass key towards him before squeezing his arm and leaving the kitchen."_

Teddy's role in the story: It's nothing major. He was just there to point out Harry's desire for a family and his love for children. Remus may indeed not have played a major role in Harry's life, but from my analysis of Harry's character, he has a strong sense of responsibility and he has a lot of love to give.

Alrighty. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6 – Let's sit down and talk

* * *

Hermione sat in her bed, her hands shaking slightly. She could still feel her blood pumping quickly in her veins from the way Harry had made her feel.

"Merlin, what a disaster…" she muttered to herself.

She just made out with her best friend. She couldn't believe she just made out with her best friend. She made out with Harry Potter! The words repeated over and over again in her head like a mantra. The way Harry had looked at her… the image seemed like it was burned into the back of her eyelids. There were just so many things that were wrong about this situation; Hermione didn't even know where to start.

Hermione heard the front door open and close. She felt the slight wave of magic in the air as Harry put his wards back up for the night. The house was so silent that she heard his footsteps as climbed up the stairs. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she let out a huge sigh of relief when she heard his bedroom door open and close.

Hermione wasn't looking forward to the awkwardness that was sure to come in the following days.

* * *

Harry sighed and loosened his tie as he leaned back in his chair. It had been a long day. At least he finished all of his paperwork. In Harry's opinion, the worst thing about being an Auror wasn't the danger and the risk, it was the paperwork. All activities – raids, arrests and convictions – required paperwork. Harry glanced at the clock above his doorway. Usually he would be home by now, but the past few days had been extremely awkward at home. He hated it. He had started to find Hermione's presence in his home as something to look forward to at the end of the day, but after the mind-blowing make out session and the things that followed afterward, the atmosphere between them became tense and almost fragile. Like if one of them breathed too loudly it would shatter the relative peace they were trying so hard to maintain.

"Potter?"

Harry sat up to see Daniel Parker standing just outside his open door. Daniel was one of his fellow Aurors. They had worked together in cases before and they got along.

"Hey, Dan."

Daniel leaned against the doorway, "It's rare to still see you here at this time. Need help with the paperwork?"

Harry grinned. He and Daniel shared a particular dislike for paperwork. As Daniel had said once, they had talent for catching the bad guys, but writing about it wasn't exactly their forte.

"I just finished, actually. Feels like my hand's about to fall off though."

"You should slow down with your arrests, Potter. You can't hold a wand if you lose a hand."

"I'm not going to apologize for being good at my job," Harry answered cheekily.

Daniel laughed. He had said the same thing once when their boss had remarked about the backlog of his reports.

"Good night, Potter. See you tomorrow."

Harry chuckled as his friend left but immediately sobered when he realized he couldn't put off going home anymore. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. He was also tired of tiptoeing around Hermione. She was one of his best friends; the logical one, the rational one. They had always been able to talk about things. It was time they confronted this thing between them. Whatever "it" was.

* * *

Harry found her in the third floor, in the library. She was painting again. She had been holed up in the library with her canvases since "that" night; the place was starting to look like an artist's studio. Harry didn't mind though, he supposed that this was just her way of dealing with whatever was going on between them. He worked late, she painted.

He had looked in on her every night without her knowing; just checking to make sure she was okay. Harry thought she looked beautiful as she sat on her little stool in her white summer dress, with her long hair swept to one side, her legs crossed at the ankles and one of her bare feet jiggling to the soft jazz music playing on his godfather's old record player.

"Some women think that it's creepy when guys just keep staring at them like that," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off the canvas.

Harry smiled softly, stepping inside the room. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"I don't mind," Hermione replied, giving him a small smile.

Harry stood beside her, looking at her canvas. It was a forest landscape during winter, sunlight shone through the leaves giving the picture an almost dreamy atmosphere. It looked familiar. "Is that…"

"The Forest of Dean… where we camped out," Hermione said dropping her paintbrush into a small jar of water.

"It looks more beautiful than I remember."

"I suppose we just never got to appreciate it."

"Well, we did have other things on our mind then, didn't we?" Harry murmured. It had been many years since their hunt for the Horcruxes, but Harry still didn't like revisiting those times.

They were both silent for a while before Hermione hopped off her stool and put down her palette. "Have you eaten dinner yet, Harry?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. They were being polite. It was something that they fell back on these days when it was necessary for them to actually interact with each other. He was tired of it.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Hermione sighed inwardly. She agreed with Harry; they did need to talk. She had about enough of the tense atmosphere that had permeated the house, but it was a situation she had never been in before. Basically, as much as wanted to dispel the awkwardness between them, she had absolutely no idea on how to breach the subject.

It was almost absurd. Being rational was her thing; she usually was able to approach all situations logically, but emotional issues had a tendency to be illogical.

"Hermione?"

Harry looked concerned at her lack of response. She and Harry had always had an honest friendship, so she couldn't understand why there was something that made this current situation they were in so difficult to discuss. But, Hermione was a Gryffindor, so she called on all her courage and dove in.

"Sure, Harry. We can talk."

They walked across the room and sat on the couch in the corner facing each other.

"So…"

"So…"

Silence again.

Harry cleared his throat, "First off, I want to apologize about the situation with Ginny, Hermione. She had no right to say what she did to you and… well… it's over between the two of us now, so, it will never happen again. I promise."

Hermione patted his hand, "Thank you for that, Harry. But the apology isn't really necessary. I mean… what she said was unfounded, but I suppose I could understand where she was coming from."

"You're too nice, Hermione."

"Would you rather that I be mean to you, then?"

Harry chuckled, "No. I like you just the way you are."

They shared a laugh, and then Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Hermione… about what happened between us…"

"Harry, I understand. We're both lonely. Plus, it's just the two of us here… it was a –"

"Please don't say mistake," Harry said, cutting her off. "Don't say that it was a mistake, Hermione."

"Wasn't it, though?"

Harry made a motion to answer her, but then he closed his mouth and let out a sigh. "No. I don't think it was, Hermione. Merlin, this is so confusing…"

"It's awkward, too." Hermione replied, nudging her best friend with her leg trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you something, but promise me you won't hex me or hate me afterward."

"Harry. I could never hate you. You know that."

Harry grinned at her, "Good to know."

He let out a breath before looking back at her. "Okay, here goes. I… liked it. When we kissed. I liked it."

Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but Harry kept going. It seemed that he couldn't stop confessing now that he had begun.

"I liked the feel of your lips. They way your body seems to fit against mine. The way your body feels under my hands. I liked all of it, Hermione. And I'm not apologetic about it."

When Hermione plucked up the courage to look at her best friend, she was a little surprised to see that he was blushing too. It was nice to know that she wasn't alone in feeling a little embarrassed about what they were talking about. In the back of her mind, she was also flattered with what Harry had said about her. No man had ever told her or made her feel this desired. It was very flattering.

"I… I feel the same way, Harry."

"Really?" Harry replied incredulously.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. But, Harry… it's… it's probably just hormones. We're both single. We live together. We both have… needs."

"What's wrong with that?"

Hermione looked curiously at her friend.

"We're attracted to each other, Hermione. Is that so wrong?"

"Well… no. But… I just don't want this to ruin us, Harry. Our friendship means a lot to me."

"Our friendship means the world to me, Hermione. You know that."

Hermione thought about it. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it before. Not after what had happened and what had almost happened between them that night. She was only human, after all.

"I'm not ready to get into another relationship, Harry."

"Me either."

Hermione let out a calming breath and mustered up all her powers of logic. Physically, she and Harry were attracted to each other. And from what little experience they shared, they seemed to be sexually compatible. Sex was part of the adult relationship. Neither of them had any desire to be in a romantic relationship, and they were the best of friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"If we look at it logically, I suppose there is nothing wrong with having a willing bed partner."

"So what you're saying is…"

"No strings attached. Just sex." Hermione had never said anything so bold before. Ever.

Harry nodded, "Just sex."

"But, we have to be totally honest with each other, Harry. I don't want this to ruin us. Oh, Merlin, will this ruin us?"

"Of course not, Hermione. We're best friends."

This was a decision that Hermione had not thought out. She had not weighed the pros and cons. It was almost totally spontaneous. It wasn't that bad of an idea. Right?

* * *

A/N: Please review! And a slightly smutty scene will follow. It's very challenging for me to write them, so… good luck to me! *laugh*


	7. Chapter 7

Friends with Benefits

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is copyrighted to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. Keep them coming as I like hearing your thoughts about this story.

I had a little trouble with this chapter because of two reasons. One, I really find writing scenes like these challenging. Two, I had some trouble with getting the kind of vibe I wanted from those scenes.

As warned, this is chapter is a bit on the M rating. Or probably MA. Give me some feedback about the ratings since I'm not the best judge. This is my first time writing anything like this.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Has anyone read J.K.'s new novel? Is it good?

* * *

Chapter 7 – Know everything about me

* * *

"_So how do we go about this?" _

That was at the tip of Hermione's tongue, but she didn't have the courage to say it out loud. She had been so bold in laying out the general things about this agreement just a moment ago, but now it seems that the courage she had mustered up had left her.

Harry, probably knowing what she was thinking but couldn't say took point then. He tilted her chin up towards him and kissed her.

It was possessive, a little demanding, and very, very hot. The tension that was between them for the past few days seemed to bubble up inside her in that moment. As Harry pulled her towards him, Hermione felt a certain sense of relief come over her the minute she was in his arms, his mouth slanting against hers.

She was on his lap, straddling his hips, letting his tongue plunder her mouth and move against hers.

"Oh, gods… Hermione…" he moaned as he gasped for breath.

"Don't stop."

* * *

Hermione's words sent a shiver of desire through his body, and he stared at her , his eyes searching into her own, making sure this was what they both wanted.

"Harry… please," she whispered. And he didn't need any more reassurance.

In just a few quick moments, the top of her dress was pooled around her hips and her bra was on the floor. He palmed one of her breasts, and squeezed gently, kissing her throat as she tipped back her head in pleasure.

When he bent his head to take a rosy nipple into his mouth, her soft cries echoed in the silent room. His sucking started slow and gentle, but become harder and more frantic as she spurned him on, clutching his head to her.

Harry released her nipple and gave it a final lick, his eyes locking into hers as he did so. She was panting slightly from his ministrations, and she crushed her mouth to his, burying her fingers in his hair. Harry was pleased that her need matched his own, as he felt her fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt as her hand skirted downward. He let out a surprised hiss of pleasure when she cupped his erection with her hand.

"Should we… bedroom?" he asked her between the kisses he showered on her neck and throat.

Hermione tipped her head to the side to give him more access, rocking her hips and rubbing her heat against the now aching bulge in his pants as she held onto his shoulders. He loved that she was uninhibited when it came to seeking her own pleasure.

She gasped out her reply as he bent his head and licked and nibbled one rosy-tipped nipple. "Here's fine… bedroom later…"

Harry groaned as she sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder, and with near frantic movements, he moved her and laid her on the couch. He divested himself of the rest of his clothing as Hermione propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. He watched her as she took in all of him, her stare stopping for a few moments on his package before traveling back up to meet his eyes.

Breathing heavily now, Hermione lay back down on the couch and spread her legs open for him in invitation. Harry felt himself grow harder at the vision of her exposing herself to him. He pulled the dress that was pooled around her hips completely down, admiring the ice blue lace underwear she had on.

He positioned himself on top of her, pressing himself flush against her as one hand traveled downward to touch her sex. He captured her mouth with his; letting his tongue and his fingers show her what another part of his body was aching to do.

Harry slipped his hand under the band of her knickers and slid a finger across her sex, groaning as he felt the slickness of her arousal. When his fingers sought out her clitoris and rubbed against that swollen nub of flesh, she arched her back and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Harry…"

Harry conjured up all the control that he had left not to just slam his erection inside her then, as she moaned his name in pleasure. He wanted this first time to be good for the both of them.

He shushed her by capturing her mouth again, at the same time pushing through her folds and pumped two fingers in and out of her. She let out a surprised cry of pleasure, her head tipping back as her back arched.

"Oh, gods… yes…" she sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Hermione had never known pleasure like this with another man. Harry's touch felt amazing; it seemed like all the nerve endings in her body came to life wherever his fingers touched her. Now, as Harry rubbed and rolled that swollen nub of flesh that crowned her sex, hot tension coiled in her belly and began to rise through her body. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as she lost herself in the pleasure she was feeling.

"Harry… Harry, I'm…" she gasped, feeling that always elusive pinnacle of pleasure nearing.

"Let go, Hermione… just let go," Harry whispered in her ear, his fingers working furiously against her core.

Hermione cried out as her body stiffened in her orgasm. Harry continued to rub around her nub, drawing out her pleasure, maker her orgasm last longer than she ever experienced before.

When she came down from her high, Harry was staring intensely at her.

"That was hot," he whispered to her before leaning in to kiss her again; it was hard and possessive.

She felt his fingers travel along the slit of her sex and heard him moan her name into her ears. She felt him pull the crotch of her knickers aside and she let out a gasp of surprise when his tongue invaded her mouth in the exact moment that he thrust deep inside her.

Hermione had always known that Harry was not the type of man to mince words. He was a man of action. With every thrust he seemed to bury himself deeper inside of her, pressing her into the couch cushions and making her cry out with the intense pleasure she was feeling.

She clung to him as he established a hard and steady rhythm; he pumped hard and deep inside of her. Hermione closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensations that were coursing through her body in the moment. That elusive orgasmic feeling was rising inside her again, much to her surprise. The feeling was so good that she focused on it, moving in time with his thrusts, making it possible for her to get a little closer to that edge.

Harry suddenly shifted his weight, angling her hips just so, and with his next thrust she wasn't able to stop the deep moan from escaping her lips. She looked at him then, he was grinning a little smugly at her despite how hard he was breathing.

"G-spot," he rasped out in response to her inquiring gaze.

"Oh, gods…" she groaned.

With each of his next thrusts, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to that edge. She could feel her walls pulsate around him, and she heard him groan.

"Hermione…"

She cried out as her second orgasm rushed through her. She could feel her sex clench tight around him, and she heard Harry utter a muffled string of curses as he thrust almost brutally into her in short, quick strokes before he reached his peak.

He breathed hard over her, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to be rough with you," he muttered as he brushed away the hair on her forehead. "But, Merlin… that was hot."

Hermione giggled as she fought to catch her breath. Hermione loved that he didn't act like she was going to break, she loved that he responded to her, giving her what she wanted when she asked for it. The way he allowed her to reach for her pleasure before attending to his own. She had never before had such a skillful and considerate lover.

She felt Harry kiss her shoulder before he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. "Did I hurt you? I was a bit rough there."

Hermione smiled cheekily at him, "What makes you think I wanted it any other way?"

Harry chuckled, "Naughty."

He then glanced down at their bodies and the way they were tangled up, "This couch is too small. What do you think about moving this party to the bedroom?"

Hermione blushed but giggled nonetheless, "Don't you have work in the morning? I shouldn't keep you up."

"Bugger work," Harry said in response as he stood up and carried her in his arms toward his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaargh! That was what I was feeling every step of the way as I wrote this. Hahahaha… read and review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Friends with Benefits

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy you liked the previous chapter. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8 – Too Much Familiarity

* * *

Harry looked up from his writing when he heard someone knocking. He silently thanked however it was for the interruption. It had been a slow week for crimes. Of course, that was not something to be lamented, but it meant he had nothing else to do but paperwork. Harry didn't like paperwork. At all.

He grinned when he saw that it was Hermione and he gestured for her to come in. His cheerfulness faded a bit though, when he saw the firm line her lips were set in.

"Can we talk?" she asked him stiffly, standing directly in front of him opposite his desk, not bothering to take a seat.

"Is there something wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione raised a sheet of parchment, her eyes showing the anger she was trying very hard to contain inside her. Harry glanced at the sheet she was holding; it appeared to be a letter.

"What is this?" she asked him tersely.

"I… have no idea," he replied slowly, not wanting to set her off or she might set canaries on him. That memory was something he never forgot. The sound of those little birds exploding against the door convinced him that they could probably do a lot of damage.

"I got a letter from Malfoy, today. Malfoy! Did you ask him to give me a job?" Hermione told him in barely contained fury. "Do you think I'm incapable of finding a job on my own?"

"I never asked him for anything!" Harry exclaimed, rising suddenly from his seat.

"Then why is he writing to me and offering me a post as a researcher for his company?"

Harry closed his eyes and bit down his reply. He always reacted badly when people raised their voices at him, so he forced himself to calm down. He did not want to fight with Hermione. Instead, he took the letter from her and read.

When he spoke again it was with a calmer, lower tone. "Hermione, let me explain."

She crossed her arms and looked expectantly at him.

"Malfoy comes to the Ministry once in a while because he offers free legal advice to some of the people who come to the Legal department but can't afford any representation. We've made peace with each other, you know that right?"

She nodded, so Harry went on. "So when we meet each other here, we usually talk for a couple of minutes before going our separate ways. We met a few days ago, and when we talked I happened to mention that you were back. He asked about what you did abroad. I didn't tell him anything about your parents, but I told him that you did do an internship at a research institute. I didn't think anything of it at that time. I didn't even know that Malfoy had a contract to supply potions with St. Mungo's."

Hermione stared intensely at him for a few moments, and when started to feel the need to squirm under her gaze, she suddenly let out a sigh and sank into one of the chairs in front of his desk and covered her face with her hands.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked with concern, kneeling down in front of her.

When her hands left her face, she was blushing and had a contrite expression on her face, "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"It's ok. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Hermione waved off his apology, "Don't apologize when you've done nothing wrong. I overreacted, I'm sorry."

Harry looked closely at his friend and knew that the expectations placed on her shoulders were starting to seriously get to her. He knew Hermione had an almost irrational fear of failing; of letting people down.

"You helped defeat Lord Voldemort, Hermione. You're the brightest witch of our age. You survived a war. You know that you no longer have anything to prove, right?"

Hermione looked up at him, startled. "How did –"

He shrugged, "I know you."

Hermione sighed, "It's just a bit frustrating for me, I suppose. I've always done what people expect of me, and in most situations, doing so has gone in my favor."

"But?"

"But now… it's like I don't know what I want. I'm doubting myself… am I making decisions because it's what I really want or just because I know that this is what people think I'm supposed to do?"

"You can just take it a day at a time, Hermione. By Wizarding standards, we're still pretty young. You still have time to figure out what you want to do. Be it to become a researcher or be an artist. Or be a house painter."

Hermione laughed. For the last few weeks, he had given her free reign around the house, and she had taken to painting over his white walls. "It's like a giant canvas. It's a little irresistible." That's what she had told him when he came home one night to find that she had painted her bedroom walls with artistic spatters of several colors.

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's okay," he replied. He grinned cheekily at her then, "I know of a way for you to make it up to me."

She laughed, "You are such a guy."

* * *

Hermione gasped for air as Harry rested his forehead on her shoulder. She laughed a little when she surveyed the damage around the room. She and Harry had gone at it in his study. So now all of the stuff on his desk was on the floor; papers thrown about everywhere. She glimpsed Harry's tie caught on a wall sconce. She had no idea how it got there.

"Is it just me, or are we getting too loud?" she asked Harry.

"Better acoustics," Harry muttered, raising himself on his elbows.

Hermione let out a giggle. She patted the shag carpet they were currently lying in. She had no idea how they winded up on the floor. "I think I might have carpet burn."

"Well I was planning on taking you to the bedroom, but you kept taking my clothes off."

"Harry!" she exclaimed, covering his mouth.

"Who do you think will hear?" Harry asked her, amused.

"You never know."

"Besides, you weren't so concerned about anyone hearing a few minutes ago," he grinned a little smugly at her.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one," she replied raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry laughed, dropping a kiss on top of her nose, "Shall we get dinner? I find I'm still hungry though I've already had dessert."

Hermione rolled her eyes and squealed in surprise when Harry bit her ear. Sex with Harry was amazing. At the back of her mind she worried if her experience with Harry would ruin her for other men, but at the moment it was the one thing she knew with certainty that she really wanted. So she was going to stick with it and stop worrying about what might happen.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^


End file.
